I'll do anything
by Bre-Wolf666
Summary: After Jill Tuck tries to kill Mark Hoffman with the reverse bear trap, he goes after her for revenge. Rated M for a reason.


" You fucking cunt!" Mark snarled as he slammed Jill's head into the table with each word. She whimpered softly in pain as she felt the wetness and warmth of her own blood running down from her head. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she blacked out from the hits. He walked over to the white chair that he had set up for her death and slammed her down roughly in it. He watched her with a grin as he strapped her wrists down to it.

"_This is what you get for fucking messing with me, bitch,"_ He thought as he walked over to a shelf which contained two reverse bear traps. The first one John had created for Amanda and then the one Jill had put on him. He picked up Amanda's Reverse bear trap and walked back over to Jill, who was still passed out and started putting it on her. As she started to wake up, he turned the timer on with a smile and watched her begin to struggle against the straps. " Please!" She begged, her voice was muffled from the trap. " I'll do anything!" She screamed and looked at him with tear filled eyes. Something in Mark stopped as he pulled the key for the trap out of his pocket and went over to her and unlocked it. She looked at him, confused at his sudden change of heart as she struggled against the straps. Hoffman started to take off his jacket as he went around to her front and grabbed her face. " What are you doing?" She asked him quietly as she looked him up and down. The corners of his mouth turned up into a wicked smile as he tilted his head a bit. "You said you'd do anything." His voice was low and gave her shivers up her spine. With gloved hands, he started freeing her wrists from the harsh leather straps, but as soon as she tried to sit up, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. " Your not getting away that easily." He whispered in her ear as his lips brushed up and down her neck.

Her body betrayed her by enjoying his touches, as a small moan escaped her lips. Her head tilted slightly to the side, letting him bite, bruise and suck on her neck. " John was wrong to let you go." He said slowly, letting his warm breath hit the nap of her neck. Jill whimpered and rested her head back against the wall as his fingers drifted up her shirt and started unbuttoning it. With a final button undone, he through the top down onto the floor and started working at her bra. When both were off, he moved his lips to her right breast. The sound of his lips kissing and sucking on the soft flesh could be heard, which drove Jill insane as he started circling his tongue around the pink nipple. Her brain told her to push him away, but her body said different. This was the most pleasure she was ever in, in her whole life.

Mark's hand roughly slapped her other breast, causing it to bounce slightly to his satisfaction. All Jill could do was close her eyes and let him have his way with her body, not that she was complaining. Once he got tired of teasing her breasts, he turned her around and pressed her up against the wall and leaned his body into hers. " Be a good whore now." He said with a hiss. The sound of a zipper could be heard and Jill gave another whimper, knowing what was about to happen next. With cruel, rough hands, Hoffman pulled Jill's pants and panties down to her ankles and shoved his hard cock inside her ass.

Jill gave a scream of raw agony and pleasure as he started thrusting as hard as he could. The sounds of her screams made his cock harder. "Scream louder." He demanded, giving yet another hard, painful thrust. She could feel her chest hitting the wall each time he entered her. "Hoffman!" She screamed out loud as his hand slid its way down to her pussy. His lips curled up into a cruel smirk as he slipped a finger inside, feeling her moist inner walls. Her body cringed a bit in pleasure as her lips parted to give a loud sigh. Seeing that Jill was enjoying this, he used his other finger to pinch and rub her clit. Her legs wobbled as her climax built. Hoffman kept thrusting hard into her ass, until he came with a animal like grunt. He pulled his cock and fingers out of her and spun her around so that she was facing him.

Her eyes refused to meet his as his left hand came up and grabbed her chin. " I bet John couldn't make cum." Hoffman said with a harsh tone as he shoved his cock inside her pussy. Jill gasped and bit her lip hard as he pulled out again and then re entered. After a few more thrusts, she finally reached her climax with a final scream. Both of them were breathing heavily and sweat ran down their bodies. Hoffman zipped his pants up and fixed his hair as he walked to the door, leaving Jill on the floor. " Where are you going?" She asked as she looked around for her clothes, which were scattered everywhere. He gave a chuckled and turned back to her. " I'm a wanted now, so I'll be on the run." She nodded and watched him leave without another word.

It wasn't until the next day did she see him again. He was standing outside her front door when she returned from the clinic. "Mark?" She asked as she unlocked the door and walked inside with him. "Jill." He replied back with a nod. Jill walked over and hung her coat up on the back of a kitchen chair. "What brings you here?" He grinned and walked up behind her. " I want to play another game, Jilly." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. " The rules are simple: Scream for me and I'll let you cum." With that, Jill smiled and looked him in the eye. " Let the games begin."


End file.
